Through Time
by ShadowLightAngel16
Summary: Shiro finds a person concelaed under water after saving him Shirp only learns one thing about this person and that is his name, Kuroh. Feeling an attachment to him Shiro looks after him. However danger draws near as Shiro learnes more about Kuroh. Rated T for teens only. ShiroXKuroh.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Shiro lives in small city attending high school in a honour ship program. He lives alone in an apartment away from his family though he keeps in contact with them mostly his sister, Neko. Shiro loves talking walks around a small lake near his house. He feels calm there as well as he feels the need to keep watching over this lake. However one day while strolling around the lake he noticed a light glowing in the river. Out of curiosity he dives under to see where the light came. There he finds a person, concealed in a circular shape object. After saving the person and only learning his name, Shiro decided to take care of this person until they can figure out where he came from. However danger draws near as Shiro learns more about the person Kuroh and the danger that surrounds him. Falling in love with him, Shiro vows to protect him no matter what.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Shiro P.O.V

I heard the bell ring. I sat up straight in my chair and yawned. I saw a crumbled piece of paper by my book. I unfolded it and read the message.

'After school, meet us at the gate' – it said. I looked towards my right. I saw my friend; Shohei gave me a little peace sign. I smiled back and made the same peace sign to say that I got the message. I closed my book and placed it in my bag. I joined with Shohei at the door and we both headed out to meet with Bando. We both ran down the stairs and met with Kusanagi.

"Yo, you three finished cram school?!" he called.

"Yes, we did." Shohei answered.

"Well hurry everyone's waiting." Kusanagi said.

That's right tonight we have a meeting at the Homura bar. We had to make plans for Christmas coming up. Well, I'm not exactly a member but I hang out with these guys. Every year we do this, we meet up and plan for the party we all sleep over at the Homura bar, but this year we plan to go somewhere fun for Christmas. I think a ski longue would be nice, I wonder what the others think. I should also write to my sister, Neko. She recently got accepted into an agency and began her modeling career; so far she's done many ads related to cats. I can't blame her she has loved cats since she was born. I hope she's doing ok.

I really can't wait to plan this trip, but I had something I have to do first.

"I'll meet you guys there I have something to do before I go." I said.

"Are you going to look at the lake again?" Bando asked.

"Heh, you knew?" I asked scratching my cheek.

"You always go." Shohei said pulling me into a head lock. "Is there someone you're seeing?"

I rolled my eyes. Of course I wasn't seeing anyone. I don't like anyone, all the girls at school are nice but none of them interest me. "I just love going, I guess." I sighed. "Whenever I go to that lake I feel so calm almost like there's a warm presence there."

"Well," Kusanagi sighed. "We can't stop you, so just go and meet us there, ok?"

I gave him a nod and dashed off. When I reached the lake I stretched my hands out and sighed. I wind blew past me carrying a soft aura. I walked closer to the lake and dipped my hand in the water. Though its winter, the water in this lake is still warm. I closed my eyes. This water whenever I touch it I feel calm and pictures flow in my brain. Right now, I see a picture of a boy with what appears to be a girl happily playing on a hill. They held each other's hand as they span around in a circle, laughing happily. I opened my eyes to see the lake, beautiful like always. I was about to take my leave when something in the water caught my eye. There a glow in the water. I put down my bag and took off my sweater. I walked into the lake and dived in. I was curious what was down there. I dived under; I was beginning to realize this lake is deeper than I thought it was. I was getting closer to the light when I finally reached it I saw something I have never seen before. There was a huge circular shaped object. That was transparent and inside was a person. The person was wearing strange clothes nothing like the style from this century. The person wore a blue kimono shirt with black pants. The person had their hair tied in a pigtail. I swam up close, the person looked beautiful. It was not long before I knew the person was stuck inside. I began to bang on the object that surrounded this person; I thought it would take hours for me to bang on to the object. I would even have to swim up for air, but with 1 bang the object broke. The person was free, I swam to this person quickly grabbed the person and swam up.

When I reached the surface I gasped out loud. I was under the water for a long time so I took a long and deep breath of air. I looked in at the person in my arms, the person was still unconscious. I held him (I believed) tight and swam back to shore. I gently laid him down on the grass. I shook him by the shoulder,

"Hey you ok?" I asked. He did not answer. I placed my ear by his heart; it was beating but very slowly. I shook him more.

"Hey get up!" I shouted. He moved a little bit and coughed. I turned him to the side he coughed out a bit of water and his eyes opened slightly and turned back to me. They were a pair of grey eyes, they were quite beautiful. He suddenly jumped back and landed on his feet and was holding onto something under his cloak.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Wait no need to get violent." I said. Did he have a gun?

"I said who are…." But before he could finish he fell forward. I ran over and caught him before he hit the ground. I felt his forehead it was ice cold, I should get him somewhere. I took my jacket from my bag and wrapped the jacket aroun him I think I should get him to the Homura Bar, I hope Kusanagi doesn't mind. I got my bag and put on my sweater. I placed one arm around his shoulder and my other arm under his knees and lifted him up. I looked in the sky it looked like it was about to rain. I should hurry to the bar. I tried to walk fast to avoid people making assumptions as I walked through the city, but many people whispered as I walked by. I tried to ignore them and walk a bit faster. I looked down at the person in my arms, he was shivering. I picked up my pace a bit and it was not long before I reached the bar. I could see some most of my friends already talking. I approached the door and pushed it open.

"Hey, Shiro what took…" Kusanagi stopped staring at the person in my arms. Everyone was looking at me.

I ignored their stares and said, "Help him, he's freezing." I said. I heard everyone chattering to one another but Kusanagi quickly placed his glass down and hurried to me.

"There's a couch in the back, hurry." He led me to the back where I saw a table and an old couch. I set the person down and unwrapped the jacket around him. It was wet anyway. Shohei passed me a blanket that I wrapped around the person, he was still shivering. He opened his eyes slightly.

"Hey are you ok?" I asked. He didn't answer he just looked at me and shivered.

"Shiro, here" Yata passed me a mug. It had hot water in it. I took the mug,

"Here this should warm you up." I said to the person. He still stared at me, but he tired to sit up but fell back down but tried to get up again. I supported the boy as he sat up.

"Take it easy." I said and held the mug to his mouth. "Drink this." He gave me a small mug and tried to hold the mug but his hands were weak, so I had no choice but to support his hands as he drank the water. After he was done I placed the mug on the table and helped him lie back down.

"Who are you?" he asked

"I'm Yashiro, Isana Yashiro." I said.

"Yashiro?" he said quietly before falling asleep. I patted his head for a moment. It looks like he's been through a lot. I turned to Kusanagi, "Can he stay here for the night?" I asked.

"Sure, but you'll have to stay too." Kusanagi answered. "You're responsible for him ok. Keep him out of danger."

I nodded. I grabbed a chair and set it down beside the couch. Everyone soon left the room but I had and wanted to stay for some reason. I saw his eyes lids shaking a bit. He was trembling a bit. I felt his forehead he was getting warmer. Is he having a nightmare? I reached under the blanket and held his hand. "It's fine." I said softly surprisingly he stopped shaking a drifted into a peaceful sleep. I smiled happily and stared at him. I saw glowing by his neck I reached over and pulled out a necklace. I looked at closely and some letters of it. It spelled K-U-R-O-H. "Kuroh, is Kuroh your name?" I said looking at him.

"Well nice to meet you Kuroh." He smiled and patted his head and laughed. An image suddenly flowed in my mind. It was a picture of a person. I couldn't see very clearly but he was laugh evilly. I felt very cold and scared, "Finally the time has come!" he shouted. I flinched back and shouted and shook my head what was that? I looked around the room, there wasn't anyone around. The bar was pretty quiet, did everyone leave already? I pulled down my sleeve and looked at my watch. It was only 3:00 am! Did I fall asleep?! Luckily today is Saturday… I noticed Kuroh was still sleeping and I noticed I was still holding his hand.

"Awake?" I heard, I turned to the direction of the voice. It was Kusanagi, he held a blanket in his hand along with a cup of hot chocolate. He walked to me and threw to blanket over me,

"Wrap that around you, its cold here in the winter." He said passing me the mug. I laughed and wrapped the blanket around me and took the mug.

"Thank you." I said taking a sip out of the cup. Kusanagi pulled a chair over and sat down next to me. He turned his attention to Kuroh.

"Is he still sleeping?" he asked. I quickly pulled my hand back embarrassed. Kusanagi only laughed and patted me on the head. "You care took care of him, he's a lot warmer now." He said feeling Kuroh's forehead.

"I hope he wakes up soon." I said looking at him. I don't know why but I feel like I know him. I rescued him right away without hesitation, well who wouldn't and I carried him right away to the Homura Bar without thinking either. I didn't even think that he might have been someone dangerous or maybe even evil. I just wanted to help him no matter what. I looked at Kusanagi who was now starring at me with a concerned face. "What's wrong?" I asked, "And by the way did everyone leave already?"

"Ah, yeah." Kusanagi answered. "They thought we should talk about it today, their coming early in the morning. They are all worried about this person too. Where did you find him?" Kusanagi asked.

"Well, I found him under water as crazy as that sounds." I said.

"No kidding." Kusanagi said, it looked like he believed me, but he seemed troubled for some reason.

"Are you ok?" I asked, but he did not reply.

"Hey can you hear me?" I asked a little louder.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." He said getting up. He stretched his hand out to rustle my hair. "Go to sleep its still early."

I gave him a nod and leaned back down on the small spot of the couch. Something was not right. Kusanagi, why did he look so serious? Was something wrong, but before I could think of anything else I drifted right to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shiro P.O.V

I opened my eyes slowly and pushed myself up rubbing my eyes. It took me a while for my eyes to adjust to the light. I checked to see if Kuroh was awake, I opened my eyes wide open to see the couch empty. I stood up fast and looked around. I noticed the door to the bar was open I rushed to the door to see Kuroh wondering around and looking everywhere. "Hey..." I called. I saw Kuroh flinch a bit but he turned to my direction.

"Good Morning." He said to me sounding pretty lively.

"Are you sure you should be getting up, Kuroh?" I said in a worried tone.

"I'll be fine and how do you my name?" he asked.

"Ah, I saw the name on your locket at least." I said walking closer to him.

"Thank you for saving me." He said, "Shiro, is your name right?"

"Yes, it is." I replied. "If you don't mind me asking why were you concealed under water?"

Kuroh looked surprised, "What do you mean by concealed and was I under water?"

"You don't remember?" I asked surprised.

"To be honest I don't remember anything other than my name." he scratched his head. "I have no idea where I came from."

I was surprised myself, maybe he amnesia, but judging by his clothes he looked like he was living in medieval times, could he have being frozen there thousands of years ago without knowing? That's impossible if he was frozen under there his mind should remember everything just his mind would still think he is in which ever century he is from. "Well, all I know is, you can stay with us as long as you need until you figure out who you are. I'm sure Kusanagi-san wouldn't mind."

"Thank you." He bowed, which surprised me. Normally people don't bow when they say thanks.

"For now let's go grab something to eat you must be hungry." I said to him. "Come on, I'll see what I can find in the fridge." I dragged him to the counter. I opened the fridge and saw that there was nothing but alcohol as expected from a bar we don't have anything else. We always go out and eat and anyway. Well for now I grabbed a glass and filled it with water. "Here have some water for now."

"Thanks." Kuroh said taking a sip from the water. He then looked around the room as if he was lost. He looked at the ceiling looking at the lights as if he has never seen light bulbs before. He definitely isn't from around here. He looks like he hasn't seen anything before. He looked at the glass cup as it he has never seen one before this must be a new world for him. I should show him around later, but for now I should take him somewhere to eat. "Hey, I know a really cool place to eat, wanna go?"

"That sounds nice." He said, standing up.

"Great, well…" I suddenly remembered. He was wearing strange clothes, it be bad if he stood out. "Wait right here." I ran back to the room. I reached into my bag; I know I have extra clothes that he may be able to borrow. I finally felt a piece of cloth I pulled it out. It was my P.E sweater and some track pants. This will do, I ran back. "Here put this on." I said. "It'll help you blend in, so people won't start making assumptions that you're a movie star so something."

Kuroh smiled and took the pair of clothing from my hands. "Thank you." He said and headed back into the room. I waited for him at the counter. He came out within a few minutes; it seemed to fit him just right, it looked a bit small but it'll have to do.

"Come on let's go." I said. We headed for the door, but before I was about to open it I felt a strange presence. Could it have been a burglar? It is early in the morning it's unlikely for a burglar to come but I have to be careful still, I have to stay calm. I reached for a bat that Homura liked to keep behind the curtain. Kuroh asked me why I had a weapon. I told him to be quiet and there might be a burglar outside. I opened the door slowly with the bat. I have never faced a burglar before hopes he's a harmless one. I slowly opened the door completely and quietly stepped out. I heard a noise and swung my bat but it was blocked right away.

"What are you doing?!" I heard. It was Yata's voice. I saw Yata blocking the bat but he also held a knife in his hand.

"Yata, why do you have a knife?" I asked. He let go of my bat and placed the knife away in its sheath.

"Nothing, anyway why are you two outside?" Yata asked.

"I'm taking Kuroh to the restaurant we always go to." I explained. "I don't want to bother Kusanagi to make breakfast, so I'll just head out."

"You can't! You and Kuroh have to stay here!" Yata said in a strict tone.

"Why?!" I asked.

"Well, I…a…I…." he hesitated.

Sighing I took Kuroh by the arm and dragged him with me. "Bye, Yata."

"Wait…Wait…At least let me go with you guys." He said. "I have to at least keep an eye on you two."

I wanted to say something again but l decided not to but just said "sure" to him. I don't know what's going on but the look on Yata's face worried me a bit. I'll ask him later right, now, I don't really want to think about it maybe because it worried me too. On the whole way to the restaurant Yata held the knife in his pocket he was also looking observing the area like he was some night guard.

"Um… Shiro..." I heard Kuroh. I looked at him. "Could you let go of my arm now." He said.

I looked at my hand it was still gripping Kuroh's arm. Embarrassed, I took my hand back right away. "I'm sorry."

"It's…" but before Kuroh could finish Yata suddenly jumped over and pushed us both to the ground shouting "get down". He then quickly got up and pulled out his knife. I sat up rubbing head, "Yata what is wrong?!" I asked but before he could give me an answer I felt a sharp item zooming by me cutting my cheek. I looked behind me and saw a small dagger stabbed in a tree. Yata told me to stand up quietly and that we were going to get behind that wall. He told me to protect Kuroh no matter what. I gave him a small nod and crawled to Kuroh who also looked a bit surprised. I took him by the hand to quickly dragged him behind the wall with Yata following. I saw Yata reach for his phone, it looked like he was calling for backup.

"Yata what was that?" I finally asked.

"I'll explain later." Yata said quietly. He looked scared and terrified. I was surprised Yata isn't scared of anything besides the fear of losing someone, I then realized. There may be something coming that might hurt us and Yata is trying his best to protect us. I am so stupid, is this why Yata said stay in the house? I should have listened. I felt my grip on Kuroh's hand tighten. I also dragged Kuroh into this I should have been more careful.

"Shiro…." I heard. I looked at the person who spoke it. It was a soft and calming voice. It was Kuroh's. "I'm sure everything will be fine." He smiled at me. I smiled back and nodded. I seriously don't know why but I feel like I met Kuroh before, but I'm not sure when or where. I just know that I've known him for a long time and that he means... I caught myself and shook my head, what I am thinking, am I falling in love with someone I barley know?! I looked at Kuroh again but I noticed he held his head like he was in pain. He sank to knees saying "it's coming". I kneeled down beside him.

"What's coming?" I asked. Kuroh didn't answer he still held his head. I looked at Yata who looked more nervous.

"Look out!" Kuroh suddenly shouted. An arrow came flying our way but Yata hit it down with his knife. I breathed heavily. Someone is coming, I sensed danger near. I covered Kuroh with my arms and quickly rolled out of way from where we were kneeling. We both rolled a few metres further. I looked back there were three dagger from where we were kneeling.

"Are you ok?" I helped Kuroh sit up, who was holding his head. I felt the presence of someone near me. It was a strange person. He held a sharp dagger in his hand. He was about to swing it but Kusanagi jumped out of nowhere and forcefully kicked the other man away.

"Shiro take Kuroh and run and I mean it, run!" he shouted. I gave him a nod and grabbed Kuroh and ran. I looked back, I want to help Kusanagi and Yata but I can't even fight so I have to run for now. I felt myself slowing down I noticed Kuroh was now holding his chest.

"Kuroh are you ok?" I asked. He was breathing heavily and he was sweating. I saw his body falling down; I caught him just before he hit the ground. He was still holding his chest' "Go! Their coming." He tried to push me away but I would never go. I couldn't leave him. I slowly noticed some men next to me.

"Take the other one, we need to get the weak one." One said. I realized right away they were after Kuroh, but why.

"Hey kid move or else." One threatened.

"No way," I shouted "I will never leave him!" I didn't need to think, I will never abandon a friend. I felt someone grab me and threw me away from Kuroh and to the side hitting the wall. I tried to up but the impact hit me hard, but I saw the people taking Kuroh. No..No…Leave him alone. An vision came to my mind. There was someone who looked like Kuroh who was also being held by a strange man, who seemed to be trying to kill him. The boy who looked like Kuroh spoke, "Run, please run." I snapped out of my vision, I turned my hand to grip. "Shiro, run!" Kuroh said weakly.

"Let's go." One man said. I saw them leaving with Kuroh.

"Leave him alone!" I shouted feeling a strange power within me. I looked up to see the men on the ground. I rushed to Kuroh right away. He opened his eyes and looked at me, "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked confused.

"That beam you shot from your hand." He said. I had no idea what he was talking about, but that didn't worry me. I have to get Kuroh out of here! I gently lifted him up but I felt something hit me in the back. I kneeled down still holding onto to Kuroh. I turned to see an ash mark on my back. It looks like one of these guys had some strange power that I have never seen before.

"Now… kid, drop that boy and leave or this could get ugly." He warned as his hand changed shape into some weird looking silver flame.

"I won't!" is all I said. I felt that line echo in my brain. The man approached me, I took a few steps back but before the man could do anything Kuroh jumped out of my arms and punched the man in the face but he was still holding onto his chest and trying his best to stand up. The man got up and tried to hit Kuroh but Kuroh blocked it with what apparently to be a sword (still its sheath). Kuroh forcefully pushed the man to make him lose balance then landed a punch in his face again and kicked him to the wall. I was amazed, Kuroh was pretty strong. I was noticing a strange glow coming him, but before I could say anything he fell back. I got to him just in time, but he was burning. He held his chest and cried in pain. I was beginning to panic but I knew I had to remain calm but I couldn't. What should I do? Kuroh, hang on!

"Shiro, hurry" Kusanagi showed up beside me. "Take this knife and gently scratch the tip of your thumb with it." I was confused but I did it anyway. Kusanagi then pulled out a crystal and took my thumb and pressed it on the crystal. My blood stained the crystal but it faded right into it. He then quickly placed a string through it and placed it around Kuroh's neck. I saw Kuroh relax a bit and drifted into a deep sleep. I sighed in relief and held him close, thank god.

"Come on we should go home." Kusanagi said standing up. He knows something not just him, Homura knows something. Something they don't want to tell me. "Shiro let's go."

"Kusaago-san, when we get back please tell me everything." I begged. "I have to know what is going on. I don't know why but I feel as if I play a big part in what's going on." I stood up with Kuroh still in my arms. Kusanagi sighed as if he wished none of this ever happened.

"Fine, I'll tell you everything when we get back. I think Mikoto will want to say something too."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I patiently sat there by the couch where Kuroh lay. I gently brushed my fingers through his bangs. I'm glad he's feeling better now. I gently placed my hand by his cheek. Kuroh really looks so familiar… perhaps have we met in the…

"Sorry for the wait!" Kusanagi shouted running down the stairs with scrolls, books, and boxes in his hands. I flinched and drew my hand back. How did he manage to carry it all down here? He set everything down on the table and sat down. "Mikoto, hurry and come down!" Kusanagi called. I quickly kneeled down; Mikoto is Homura's king even though I'm not a clan member I should still kneel.

"There's no need for you to kneel." I heard. I looked up; Mikoto was standing by the staircase door. "You are a very powerful warrior that once brought the Red and Blue clan together and we all fought alongside each other"

"Huh?" I said, I had no idea what he is talking about.

"Mind if I join the conversation?" I heard. It was a voice I haven't heard in a long time. I turned to see none other than Munakata Reisi the Blue Clan's King. Why is he here and at the Homura bar? The Red and Blue clan don't get along! If anyone else sees him I'm sure this will not end well! Then again he is a king he should be able to handle it if things go wrong. He didn't bring Seri or Saru today so how bad can it be?

He came by and looked at me. I flinched a bit, what does he want? He stretched his hand out and patted by head. "You're still that same idiot that lead us in the past. Glad to see your doing fine. We'll need that leadership of yours." Why is Munakata treating me like I'm some powerful warrior?

"Um… Kusanagi please explain what is going on?" I begged.

"Ok, hold on." Kusanagi said pulling out a scroll.

"So you see Shiro you are this person from the past." He showed me the scroll. It was a picture of a person that looked just like me and he has the same name. 'Isana Yashiro', the letters were printed beside the picture. So I am the reincarnation of this person, but I guess it's obvious that I know nothing about my past life but I am truly shocked that I am this person. I took a closer look at the photo, but how could this be me? This person in the photo looks so brave and cool. I'm nothing like that.

"And this is us in the past." Kusanagi pulled out another scroll. It was a picture of all of fighting on the battle field. Mikoto was there, Yata, Kusanagi, Munakata, Fushimi, Seri, me, and even Kuroh! Whoa, Kuroh looks so cool.

"Wait, are you saying you all existed in the past too!" I shouted.

"Yep, but none of us remember anything obviously." Mikoto said.

"But then who told you all this stuff." I asked.

"Our past lives, who spoke to us in our dreams." Munakata said.

"It happened when Kusanagi and I were in high school. Each of us had a weird dream, but we only thought it was dream until we had the same dream again two years ago." Mikoto said.

"Same here,' Munakata said.

Before I could say anything I heard Kuroh move. I turned to him and say his eyes opening slowly. "Kuroh you're awake!" I shouted happily. He blinked a few times before he looked at me.

"Shiro, good morning." He said. I laughed; it's only night for crying out loud. I helped him sit up in an upright position.

"Do you need anything?" I asked concerned.

"No, I'm fine." He answered, coughing.

"Are you sure? Do you need water or anything?" I asked again. "Does your head hurt? Is your chest still in pain?"

"No, seriously I'm fine. Don't worry so much." Kuroh said. Well, he seems fine, but I'm still worried. I heard Kusanagi laugh. I looked at him confused.

"You two seriously, just like you were in the past." He laughed. "Still best friends, huh?"

I looked at Kuroh, so we were friends; maybe that's why he looked so familiar. I guess that makes sense, but… I rubbed my head and glanced at Kuroh.

"Kuroh, how are you feeling?" Munakata asked.

Kuroh flinched and a bit but answered that he was fine. He was still confused what was going on, he also asked about what happened and what was he light that appeared from him. Kusanagi answered his question. Kusanagi said that within Kuroh was a power that the Silver King was seeking.

The power was often seeked by many people so the power had to stay hidden. It was guarded by the seven kings. The kings all had the ability to suppress the ability to suppress the greed for the power. The people who will become their clansmen must be deemed worthy before they could join. However, when the colorless king, Miwa Ichigen died everything changed. The Silver and Gold king suddenly launched an attack on the other clans to steal the power.

The blue and red clan managed to save the power. They lost contact with the green and black clan and they were not sure what the silver would do next. The power was then left in the care of Yatogami Kuroh, the colorless king's son. Miwa Ichigen was the person that was most trusted with the power so the blue and red clan decided to pass it on to the son. Kuroh kept the power safe and decided it would be smart to join the blue and red clan together to fight against the enemies. Kuroh kept the power hidden so no one could find it. They began recruiting more clan members to fight. Everyone was pretty normal but the strangest one that came was me, Isana Yashiro.

"What do mean by I was the strangest among them all." I asked.

"You got moved up 2 ranks within 3 days." Munakata said. "For anyone it was rare and you also easily analyzed every flaw in the opponent's strategy and easily made our moments more successful."

"I did all that?" I asked. That really does not sound like me. I have zero ability in sports and I'm barely passing high school, but not that I think about it I was always good at solving puzzle and riddles.

Kusanagi continued explaining the past events. Everything went well until the final battle. The silver had appeared and attacked. Shiro, in order to save everyone I sacrificed myself.

Ok so I learned how my past life died. I guess it wasn't too bad.

Kusanagi explained because the power felt danger around it transported to the closest someone it had the closest bond with. It transported to Kuroh, who had been defeated and was unconscious near the river side. The power hid in Kuroh and as well as conceal itself under the water until now.

That was a lot to sink in, "So why was it closest to Kuroh?" I asked.

"Because the power was attached to Ichigen-san, it's not surprising it will become attached to the son." Mikoto said.

"So what was I like in the past?" Kuroh asked.

For some reason Kusanagi, Munakata, and Mikoto kneeled down. I became confused and so did Kuroh. Apparently Kuroh was their leader. He helped the kings lead their clans to victory; he brought peace among the two clans as well. Kuroh was everyone's ideal figure. Apparently I was the one who was closest to Kuroh. We would do everything together, talk about strategies, make new training techniques, or even just hang out.

Kuroh smiled and told them there was no need to kneel. Since they are all friends, right? I smiled at Kuroh, no wonder he was an ideal figure, but the tone in the room turned a bit more serious.

"Kuroh, now that you have the power it is most likely that…" Kusanagi started but was cut by Kuroh.

"It's alright I understand. People are targeting me for the power right?" he said calmly.

I can't believe I didn't get it. The power was in Kuroh those guys must have known. "Who were those guys that attacked us?!" I asked without thinking. It just came out somehow.

"I think they were most likely the silver and gold king's men." Munkata said.

"Shiro, unfortunately you did not kill the silver king. The silver king has just been concealed to recover this whole time. The gold king has also done the same. They have most likely learned about the power has reawakened."

"Then do those people know…" I was cut by Mikoto.

"Don't worry we took care of all those thugs that attacked you. They don't remember it was Kuroh that has the power. They only knew because they sensed the power and thanks to the invisible necklace Kuroh is wearing they won't be able to find out."

I sighed in relief, so Kuroh would be safe. Thank god…. "So how's the silver king?"

"He's still immobilized since he is still recovering. He can only order people to fins the power, but the good thing is he has no knowledge of where the power is."

That's good I turned my eyes to Kuroh who was looking a little less confused now. I was about to say something but Yata and Saru came bashing through the door.

"Mikoto, why are we going to join the blue?" Yata shouted.

"Explain yourself," Saru said, "why are we helping them?"

"You two better out your differences aside because we'll be seeing each other a lot from now on." Kusanagi said.

"We have to group together if you want to defeat the silver king." Mikoto said.

"And also it has been our responsibility to defeat the evil king. It was our fault that we couldn't defeat him in the past." Munakata said.

Yata remained silent and slowly turned his attention to Kuroh. He approached Kuroh slowly and stared at him.

"Is there something wrong?" Kuroh politely asked.

"Nothing, it's good to see you are doing well, Kuroh-san" Yata kneeled. Huh? Is Yata kneeling? Why did something happen to him he never kneels to anyone but Mikoto. Maybe Yata has some memories of his past.

"Yata was it?" Kuroh asked. Yata looked up and nodded. Kuroh smiled, "There is no need to kneel before me. I don't have much memories but I can feel it you were a powerful friend that battled with me, please stand."

Yata was silent but he rose slowly, surprised. "Thank you." He bowed instead. Suddenly I hear Homura and everyone at the door. Shohei ran up to Kuroh and shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kuroh." He said with starry eyes. Bando extended a fist and slammed it into Shohei.

"Don't freak him out, stupid!" Bando shouted. Shohei fell to ground face first.

"Are you alright?" Kuroh asked checking out of the couch and kneeling by Shohei. Shohei pushed himself up and rubbed his face smiled at Kuroh and said he was fine but then glared at Bando. The two got into fight with everyone trying to break them up. I glanced at Kuroh, he was laughing. I blushed, a little, seeing his laugh. His laugh looked kind of cute and not to mention kind. I shook my head snapping back to reality, how I can think such things! He's your friend! But, I don't know why but when I see him I can't help but smile. I sat down next to him and placed a hand on his forehead.

"You don't have a fever right? That's good." I sighed pulling my hand back. Kuroh told me not to worry and that he'll be fine. He then flashed a small smile at me which I returned. I can't help it, Kuroh drives me crazy when he smiles. Maybe we were just really good friends or something.

I heard Kusanagi laugh as he watched us. I asked him what was wrong, but he only smiled and lit a cigarette saying you two really did not change.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shiro P.O.V

We have not made many plans for Christmas yet, but we plan to go to a ski resort. I am definitely looking forward to that and Kuroh is coming with us too. I was walking home with Kuroh beside me. He was looking around the area confused as if he never walked in a city before. Well I guess that's normal for him, he was stuck under water for a long time. "What is that?" he pointed. I looked in the direction of his finger.

"It's a car." I said. "It's how people travel now." He looked interested in it. I smiled, "Hey, Kuroh if you want do you want to go out tomorrow? I can show you around the city, but make sure you have your necklace on."

"Sure, I would love to." Kuroh answered sounding cute and cool at the same time. Along the whole way he asked me various often he was pointing at an object. I answered him every time he asked without feeling irritated at all. He was new in this world it's only normal to be curious.

By the time we reached my apartment it already pretty late. I guess it took us a while to get Shohei and Bando to settle down. I pulled out m key and unlocked the front door closing it as Kuroh entered. I checked my mailbox, no mail today. We slowly made our way up the elevator. I pushed the button and waited.

"What are we waiting for?" Kuroh asked examining the machine.

"It's an elevator; it takes you to the levels above." I pointed up. The elevator opened right infront of us much to Kuroh's amazement. I stepped into the elevator and was prepared to go up when I noticed that Kuroh was not in the elevator, I stopped the door from closing and looked at him.

"You ok?" I asked, seeing him look a little nervous.

"I'm fine, I'm not scared or something." He said, "but is this thing safe?" he asked shyly.

"If it wasn't safe do you think I go in it every day?" I laughed stretching out a hand. "Come on, you can trust me." I felt the words echo in my head. Kuroh slowly took my hand and stepped through the door. The door slowly closed as I hit the Level 7, button. He slowly went up until we reached the top floor. I stepped out with Kuroh following behind me. I walked to my room door and pulled out my key to unlock the door. I opened it and let Kuroh to go in first. The room is quite nice to me. There was a small kitchen, with a stove, sink, and refrigerator. Plates, bowl, cutlery, and tool can be found in the cupboards above. The bathroom was a few metres away from the kitchen. There was a TV a few metres away from my desk and shelf. There were pillows spread on the ground near my bed for me when I watch moves. A coat hanger was just beside the balcony. My bed was in the corner with a small table from my clock and picture frame. Kuroh walked around my room a little amazed.

"Nice placed you got here." He said.

"Thanks," I said, "It's not much but for a student it's plenty."

"Yeah," Kuroh said in agreement with a cool smile.

"Hey, I'll get you something to drink go wait by the pillows on the ground. I ran to the kitchen and wondered what to get him. What does he like to drink? I stood there for who knows how long wondering what to get him. I didn't take me long to notice what that I stressed over nothing since I only had one drink. I pulled out some hot chocolate mix.

"Is this your family?" I heard him ask.

"Huh?" I asked looking back seeing him look at the picture frame.

"Yeah, I'm living away from them for know, but yeah that's my mom and dad and the little is my sister".

I poured two cups of hot water and poured the mix in stirring it well and headed back to where Kuroh was sitting. "Sorry for making you wait." I said,

"It's fine." Kuroh said taking the drink as I handed it to him. He took a sip and sighed. "It's good." Kuroh said. I smiled in relief and sat next him. I should talk to him what is there to talk to about? He doesn't know anything about himself so I can't start with so 'what do you like to do in your spare time'. Well I guess I could tell him about myself, but that be awkward if he can't say anything about himself back. I guess we can talk about Homura.

"So what did you think about Homura?" I asked.

"Homura, you mean the people at the bar?" Kuroh asked. I gave him a nod. "There're nice and energetic I would say." He said after thinking for a bit.

"They are nice but things get so out of hand sometimes." I laughed as I took a sip of my drink. I looked at Kuroh who seemed a little bit lost in thought. "Is there something wrong?" I asked, putting my empty cup down.

"Nothing really," he said finishing his drink. He slowly set his drink down and asked, "About the trip… Are you sure I should come? I mean I'm just an outsider who you found under water. I shouldn't be interrupting something like a tradition in the group…" he said turning to me.

I wonder why he would say that? There is no way he would be interrupting, without thinking I gave a little, gentle tap with my fist on his forehead. "Don't think that. I'm sure not won't be interrupting; Mikoto-san and everyone would love to have you come. And you're not an outsider at all. We were all friends who fought in the past before even if you have no memories and everyone here is reincarnated, we are all still friends, right?" I smiled pulling my hand back. "And if we were friends in the past I'll make sure you won't feel excluded because that's what friends are for."

"Thank you," Kuroh said smiling, similar to an angel's smile. I returned the smile. I then turned away thinking about what I just said, 'where did that come from who knew I could say such cliché things'. And what did I by helping you and making sure you don't feel excluded, that sounds too cheesy.

I suddenly felt a weight on my shoulder. It turned to see that Kuroh has fallen asleep. I blushed a bit as I saw his sleeping face. I wanted to move him to the bed but I was afraid if I would wake him if I moved him. He looks so fragile; it's as if he could get hurt if I took my eyes off him. I brushed his bangs a little. I sighed and pulled down the blanket on the bed and placed it around him.

I shivered a bit knowing how cold it was. I looked for another blanket but I couldn't reach without moving. I looked at the blanket wrapped around Kuroh. I guess we could share that, I guess. I slowly picked up the blanket and wrapped it around us. I'll get sick that why I needed to do this, It's not like I'm trying to create a romantic atmosphere or something I laughed inside. I slowly leaned my head to the side and rested it gently on Kuroh's head.

His hair was so soft and it has a nice smell for some reason. I blushed realizing what I was thinking. Come on, Shiro what are you doing. This is your friend and most of all he's a guy. I sighed and moved closer to Kuroh so he wouldn't have to lean so far. When I'm beside him I remember all sorts of things. I can't really describe it but it's just the feeling that he is really important to me and I want to protect him no matter what. I notice him shiver a bit as his eyes squinted. It looks like he was having a bad dream. Without think I placed an arm around him and gripped his shoulder as if I was giving him a hug. I felt him calm down a bit and drifted back into a gentle sleep. I sighed in relief, I felt myself turn red as I realized what I just did but my thoughts drifted off into a new direction. My head was filled with questions: Was his dream scary? What kind of dream was it? Will he be alright, now? I doesn't matter I'll be here; I gently pressed my lips at the side of his head. I suddenly have a rush of blurry images in my mind.

I briefly saw a scene near a lake. There was a man sitting in the grass with what appear to be a girl beside him. He stretched out his hand and so did the girl. They locked fingers and smiled at one another. He stretched out his other hand and brushed the girl's hair. "Sorry, I made you worry." I heard him say. "But don't worry," he said placing his hand on the girl's cheek. "I'll always be here, with you….." It sounded like he was about to say the girl's name, but before I could hear it I drifted to sleep.

* * *

Finally had time to write another chapter. So busy at school. I might be busy again soon, but look forward to the next chapter! ;)


End file.
